Amazingly Perfect
by DM Chica24
Summary: This is about a girl named Kari, and her perfect date. Her perfect date however happens to be one of the helpeer that went to band camp with her band. Oneshot


**Amazingly Perfect**

It was hot, and the sweat was pouring down our faces. It was almost August, and we had been working for a whole week now, and the time was running out. His face, his eyes, and his smile, just amazed me. I couldn't believe the beauty that surrounded me for a whole week. The whole band had been introduced to him, and a couple of others, that would be helping us out for the week. His name, Tom Chiera.

We arrived at the Rio Grande Community College, on a Sunday, in the late afternoon. I was a freshman, and not knowing what to expect. We were waiting on a they called, "Cornell Sanders," his real name was Gary Stewart, and he would explain how things were going to work. When he arrived, everyone sat and listened, but I drifted off; however, wondering what the week was going to be like.

I came back to the reality of the world when I realized that Gary was finished speaking. I had no idea what was in store for me. I got up, got my things, and followed the older girls to the dorm where I would be staying for the week. It was Mouton Hall, and it smelled funny. I unpacked my bags, and made my bed before exploring the hallway. I went into the other girl's rooms to what they were doing, and went into the bathroom. WOAH! There's a urinal in the bathroom. That was pretty random. After exploring my new, 'home,' it was time for dinner. I had never tasted something so indescribably disgusting, but I was going to have to deal with it.

Finally, after dinner, we gathered at a tree, so we could walk down to our practice field together. While we were all walking to the field, a red golf cart with three people in it pasted us, heading down the road. At first, I thought they were just people working at the college, but when we got closer to our field I noticed that they were heading the same way. Murph had told us about 'helpers' for this week, but I didn't understand what he was talking about until now.

"Okay guys, gather around, I have some announcements," Murph began. "First of all, welcome to your first practice of band camp. Before we confuse the freshmen, by handing our coordinate charts, and drill charts, I have some people to introduce." The people in the golf cart started getting out, and walking toward Murph. The first man was a bit overweight, and older. "This is my brother in-law, Steve." The next guy that walked toward Murph, was a read head, and sort of dorky looking. "This here is Kurt, and he's a very talented Tubaist." Then the last one got out of the golf cart, my eyes shot straight to his smiling lips, and those gorgeous eyes. It all brought a smile to my face, as he took my breath away, and at the same time I let off a small sigh.

He was tall, with dark brown hair, and dark eyes. He was dressed kind of preppy, even though it was band camp. He was thin, but also built. He was Italian, you could definitely tell by the way his nose, and ears were. That didn't matter though. His walk was something different, it was like he was in slow motion. Just then, I could hear the clock tower bells, and my heart was racing. "And this here, is Steve's assistant band director, Tom Chiera."

I was left in a daze, not seeing anything but Tom. Unaware of anything that was going on around me. It was as if all time was standing still, but the only people not effected but if, were Tom and I. "Kari…" the voice of a friend started to pull me from my thoughts, and gaze. I tried to hold on, though. "Kari!! Hey, are you okay? They're starting to call names to get things." Sarah said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Go see Phipps." she said, sort of laughing at the same time.

"Oh." I said, starting to walk toward Phipps, but my eyes were on Tom, staring straight through everyone else. I wanted to get to know him, and be near him. He seemed so mysterious. What I loved about it though, was knowing he was older, not way older, but old enough for a lot of people to not except us, if we ever would get together.

I got m stuff from Phipps and sweetly smiled, and turned to Tom, and also smiled at him. He returned with a smile of his own, which made my stomach flip and my heart melt, I knew my face was turning red.

I turned around, heading back toward my friends. There was a twinkle in me eyes, and a smile on my face. Something inside me was different, I felt like I was flying, because I couldn't feel my feet moving. Everything was numb. I knew my friends could see it too.

I was pulled from my thoughts, again. This time it was Murph, now on a microphone and on top of the scaffolding. "Alright guys, lets get right to work. Pull out your coordinate sheets and drill charts, and set page one."

The night seemed to go on forever. Setting and resetting the band, until it was perfect for the time being. Somehow, I realized it didn't matter just because I felt lucky to be in touching distance of him. To some extent, I didn't want it to end.

Forever slipped out of reach, and it was time to pack up. It was time to head toward the dorms and maybe hang out before going to bed. I decided to head to the picnic tables, to hang out for a while, just incase. That way if he did happen to be around I could catch a glimpse of him, for one last time that night. Hopefully I would get to.

The time past, and there was not sign of Tom, anywhere. I finally had to give up on my dream of seeing him, and go inside to the floor meeting. Confused and disappointed, I went inside and zoned out during the floor meeting. Soon after I decided I would go to bed, and get a good nights sleep

Through sleep, came dreams, and dreams came with what I wished was really my reality:

It began with myself in my dorm room nothing but me in a beautiful prom like gown. It was spaghetti strapped, with a blind of colors, blues, purples, and pinkish-reds. It wasn't tight fitting at the top, but not loose either, it was somewhere in between. The bottom was all puffy, like in a movie, when you see the princess in the perfect dress you wish you could have. My shoes were high heels with a glass looking heal, they matched perfectly. My hair was pulled back in twists, and then the back clipped under and curly. My jewelry was silver as always.

Finally, I walked into the hallway, and there was fog covering the floor with no one else to be found. I walked down the stairs, and outside, where Tom was waiting in a tux. He stuck his hand out, and I reached out and grabbed it. He gave me a sweet smile, and guided me to the gazebo that was near the Bob Evan's Hall. There was a candle lit dinner under the stars. It was perfect, and it was Italian food. Lovely.

We were eating and talking, although I couldn't understand what he was saying, yet somehow I could. When we were finished eating, he asked me to dance.

"There's no music." I said.

"Then we'll just have to make our own, won't we." he said, smiling.

"Yes, I guess we will." I replied, smiling back. I took off my heels, and stood up, taking his hand. He pulled me into his arms, and started dancing. I was tense, and couldn't relax because I was really nervous.

All of a sudden, the band appeared from no where on an amazing chord, followed by Lonestar's, "Not a Day Goes By." It was perfect. I started to relax into his embrace, and my head rested upon his shoulder. Everything was falling into place. There wad only one this that could make this the 'perfect date.' Just then he reach one of his hands and put it under my chin. He lifted my head, so that my eyes were looking into his. Just the he leaned down and…

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. My alarm clock started to sound, and I woke to what was really reality, leaving my dreams behind. I got up, and got ready for breakfast.

The rest of he week flew by, and we were at our final practice. It was hot, and the sweat was pouring down our faces. It was almost August, and we had been working for a whole week now, and the time was running out. His face, his eyes, and his smile, just amazed me. I couldn't believe the beauty that surrounded me for a whole week. We finish the show, as I stole glances of Tom here and there, and then had a run threw before going to lunch.

At lunch, was the last time I saw him that week. Now, I'm lucky to see him twice a year. I'll never forget the first time I met him, and the summer where it all began. Now, all I have, are the memories of band camp when I start to think about him. They're the only things I have until we finally meet again. Sometimes, Tom may be a jerk, but I will always cherish the memories he's given me.


End file.
